A Simple Tale
by Biliousneko
Summary: This is in progress... but enough to draw you in and start the story... It is basically about Miroku a few years befor he meets up with the whole IY crowd. I must warn you ahead of time... it will have an eccessivly sad ending. you have been warned. =^-^
1. Morning Tide

A simple tale.

**A Simple Tale...**

_**By Neko Yasha**_

[][1]_nekoyasha@jusenkyo.com_

_Made user friendly on purpose... for those who don't know that much about the japanese language and culture, editor's notes are placed in blue after the word it concerns. Happy reading! Note: I do not claim to own any rumiko takahashi's characters... this *is* a fanfiction... ENJOY IT, I TELL YOU!! MWAHAHAA! =^-^= well, um, yeah. It's currently under major construction, and I will update it soon with a finneshed, edited version, so uh, come back soon, okay? =^-^=_

_~Neko_

_part one_

**Morning tide**

The day began like any other, the sun rising and the people slowely comming to terms with conciousness so that they may begin their morning activites. The long dirt road wound its way slowely across the countryside, bordered on either side by nothing but the farms that dotted the outskirts of the villiage. In the warm glow of the new sun, a figure trod gently down its path, whose gait held the air of someone who's confidence was evident, but also posibly artificial. He held a faraway glance in saddened eyes, but a pleased half smile on his lips. Much could be said of travelers such as these, and it is a well known fact that that is the very cause of most interesting stories. This, though, is a simple tale.

At around noon-time, the figure had made his way to the villiage, and now stood in the center of town trying to decide which direction to take next. A light breeze swept past him and he looked up, turning in that direction. There befor him stood the villiage leader's home, a large structure with a huge garden surounding the main one storied building. A fish pond was visable from the gate where the traveler stood. He looked up over this building, inhaling gently as his eyes narrowed in concern. A deep forboding clenched his stomach. 

Well, he had to do something about it, now didn't he? It seemed like the right thing to do. He knocked on the gate and stood politally at the step untill one of the survants came to answer. 

An interesting looking fellow with shallow beady eyes and a shrunken look about him peered out and gave the stranger a once-over. He noted the traveler's tattered black and purple robes and wooden staff with a gold decoration on the top- a shoukaju. So, the man was a priest. "Yes? what do you want?" He said, rather rudely.

The priest switched the hands that his staff rested in, "I wish to speak to Oyakata-sama [[master of the house]]. I feel an evil aura coming from this house and wish to take a look if you don't mind-"

"-yes we do. I don't know what milarky you're trying to pull, but we don't need the likes of you meddling in-" 

"-oh, let the young man enter, Koura." an old man just off to the left leaning against the wall interupted the young survant's interuption. "What harm could he do?"

Koura sighed and after a moment opened the gate all the way, glaring that the old man all the while. 

"I thank you, ji-sama [[term for 'grandfather' or 'old man' but polite]]. I hope that I just made a mistake. Can't have demons running about, can we?" The priest smiled, making small talk as he entered.

The man laughed, leading him toward the house. "No, we can't. I'll leave you to you work, houshi." [[a low level budhist monk]] He then departed.

The traveler gazed around the garden behind him and then at the porch befor him and closed his eyes. He then looked off to his right where stood a medium sized cherry tree. Below it was the small fish pond that he had noticed befor. He leaned the shoukaju over his shoulder and walked over to it, leaning over and peering at it's glassy curface. "..." His eyes narrowed and a slight from crossed his face and he exhaled a quick breath in a huff. Looking back at him was nothing but the fish. It cast no reflection. He turned, resting his staff against the tree and removing a small piece of paper from his robes. He then looked up at the tree's floral branches above his head, his scowel planted firmly on his face. 

The sunlight hit a small strand of spider's web that glistened slightly. He scratched his head, not quite understanding what, exactly, was the situation. Suddenly he felt faint. "H-how careless..." he thought, slumping over to the tree, "..of me." Suddenly, he understood. He took the piece of paper and threw it upward like a dart. There was the cry of an animal and the priest looked up after it, panting slightly as he drew a vile from the ressesses of his robes. A dark shape fell with a thud at his feet as the houshi removed the cork with his teeth and took a drink from it, regaining his posture and looking down at the thing that twitched below him. The piece of paper, which happened to be an ofuda scroll [[a demon-ward/ talisman of sorts]] planted firmly on the beast's head. He stabbed the thing with his staff, killing it completely.

The shining thread of spider-silk vanished.

He then sat down next to the demon's corps and leaned against the tree. "How bothersome," he thought gently and dozed off slightly in the sun undernieth the tree, flower peatles riding just as gently on a light breeze.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The girl's eyes fluttered open slowely, and she sat up. Her mouth was dry and her body stiff. "Just how long was I asleep?" She thought aloud. She then turned toward the door. Slowely, she rose to her feet awkwardly and stumbled towards it. "Oh, this is rediculous!" she huffed, leaning against it's paper curface. She slid it open and wobbled her way down the corridor. "I just need some fresh air." 

At the end of the hallway to her left was the door leading to the garden. Yes, the last thing she remembered was the garden. She was sitting near the fish-pond when... she couldn't remember. So she clumsily stepped down off of the porch and started toward the pond when suddenly she noticed that someone had beaten her there. 

Leaning beneith the cherry tree with pink flower peadles dotting his raven black hair slept a handsom young man. She slowely aproched him, cautiously. By the looks of his sandles, he had traveled a long way on foot. Looking over his garments she figured that he was a priest and relaxed a little, kneeling next to him. Her hand brushed against something and she turned to look, nearly letting out a startled yell as she wipped her hand away from a demon corps. It was the size of a cat with six hairy insect-like legs and a long, rat-like face with seven round red eyes staring blankly at nothing, a rectangular piece of parchment stuck to it's head with messy writing squareled on it. She nudged it away with a stick. 

So he had been here for an exorcism, eh? She gazed at his sleeping form fondly. He seemed like such a nice an already... Suddenly, she felt something on her rear. She looked down sharply to see that his hand was firmly placed there, purposefully. "Pervert! What do you think you're doing??" She slapped his cheak, awakening him with a snort.

"Huh? What? Who are you?" He blinked in confusion.

"Oh, don't you play innocent you lech!" She backed away several feet without standing up. "You damn bouzu." [[a rude thing to call a monk]]

The priest looked indignant at this insult. "Houshi desu." He had removed his hand from her and now used it to rub his jaw. 

"I'd like to believe _that_." she said, rolling her eyes.

He had sat up and now leaned over to peer into the fish-pond, his face rippling on the curface once more as huge, round goldfish darted past. Problem adverted. He then looked up calmly at the girl, smiling kindly. "Well, I would like to speak to that elderly man who led me in here..." he said as he started to get to his feet, brushing off his kesa [[the cloth wrapping worn by buddhist priests]], "so if you'll excuse me..."

He bowed politaly and picked up the creature by it's tail, turning to leave. "Houshi...?" He turned, surprised at the girl's sudden change of tone and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Uh- nevermind." she turned up her nose and rose onto shaky legs, running off back toward the house.

He watched her leave, and shook his head. "So pretty... shame about her personality, though." he sighed and headed toward where he would find the old man.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The priest found himself at the doorway in the back, looking in shyly. He cleared his throat. No one seemed to be home. "They must have gone out..." he thought to himself. "Oh good, that makes this easier." He cracked his knuckles and slipped inside, looking around cautiously. He went down the corridor and came to a main room, which was filled with expensive looking pottery, paintings, etc. He rested his staff down, grabing a cloth off of the table and using it as a bag, quickly piling in as much as he could without damaging it. 

He worked quickly, and soon found himself at the gate once more, unnoticed. With a quick smile, he bowed to the building and took off down the road as quickly as he could, leaving the beast on their doorstep with a note attatched, explaining his findings. He had worked honestly; (the demon had casted a spell on the pond so that it could feed on the soul of who ever looked in) but even an exorcist needed to eat. 

The afternoon soon brought evening, and with that, supper. The priest shook hands with the tradesman he had sold the stollen goods to, and took the bag of coins sullenly. He never was very good at haggling. He soon found himself in a nearby soba bar, and kneeled at the table over his "well-earned" supper. He then sighed and looked at the ceiling, chopsticks pressed to his lips. "I wonder where that girl ran off to-" he pondered.

After stomachs filled and meals paid for for the evening, the traveler set off once again. He had a mission. Nothing would distract him. Nothing would err his judgement, nor strike his path... his train of thought was broken as a beutiful courtess strutted by in her silken komono...

Maybe she needed some assistance first- you never know when demons may strike...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A week or so later, the priest found himself in the woods. He looked down the road that cut through it and shook his head. The nearest town was far too far to walk. "Guess I'm camping here tonight." He sighed, and walked into the woods and away from the road. After a bit of hiking, he figured he was as far from the mark of man that no theif or other traveling down it deep into the night might come across him. 

He looked around his surroundings and nodded, then set himself down against a tree. Weariness overtook him and he soon found himself in a deep sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The woods grew dark and spooky as the girl made her way down the road. Why was she doing this? Why did she care so much? It was the princible of the thing. It belonged to her, and she simply wanted it back. She had gone through all of this trouble to track him down, and wasn't going to give up simply because she was afraid of the dark! The shadows cast by the light of the moon dancing off of the leaves of the forrest flashed across the female traveler's face. Her eyes as brown as the wood that surounded her, and her skin as pale as parchment her stobern frown broke free of whatever "disguise" she may have been bearing, proving that she was in fact the Hime [[princess or lord's daughter]] from the previous villiage.

She sighed, weary from following the theif and turned into the woods, indignant about her being forced to now sleep in the wilderness. Suddenly, she heard a noise. She stopped in her tracks, and turned slowely, looking over her shoulder. A bush behind her rustled, and out of no where, a huge head lunged at her, forcing her to run away in terror. It's shaggy head shook and the boar grunted ferociously chasing after her, protecting it's territory as most males of any species may do. 

The Hime lept through the forrest, jumping over bushes and fallen logs, screeming in horror as she bolted blindly deeper. Just then, she tripped on a root and fell face-forward into the dirt. She rolled over to see the glaring yellow eyes of the huge boar... 

"S-Stay back! I- I---" She held up her hands to protect her face, but then another shape swished infront of her. Her eyes opened and she looked up at her protector. In the moonlight she saw the vegue shape of... someone... a man with a staff... 

The boar grunted again and darted forward. The figure also lunged forward, smacking the beast square between the eyes with his weapon, sliding to a stop on the other side of it. It wobbled ever so slightly, then limped off into the woods. 

"Yarre, yarre." He sighed [[ a japanese frace similar to "oh dear" etc. like a verbal sigh]] then turned to the girl. "Are you okay?" He heald out a hand to help her up.

"I'm- I'm... f-" Her eyes rolled back and she passed out cold.

The man looked down at her and shook his head. He then picked her up and carried her to where he had built a small fire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, the girl awoke with a moan. A pleasent sent of cooking rice came to her nose and she sat up, rubbing her head. Her vision slowely came into focus and her attention was then brought to the figure stirring the bowl above the small fire and she let out a little yell. "YOU!"

The priest looked up from his cooking and smiled at her. "Ah, you're awake. Good, you can have some breakfast. You look as though you haven't eaten in days!" he chuckled.

"What the- where the hell did you come from??" She greedily grabbed the bowl he offered her and didn't wait for chopsticks, but drank from it greedily. 

"Uh, well, one day my father and mother decided that it was time to-"

"No, I mean I've been looking for you!" She interupted.

The priest raised an eyebrow. The girl did seem familiar somehow- he was never good with faces though. "Oh?"

"Your the bastard that stole my pendant!" She exclaimed, slamming the bowl down on the ground, nearly cracking it.

"Pendant?" He thought for a moment... yes. Yes, he remembered a pendant being among some of the things he had sold a week or so ago... He then blinked at the girl. "Hime?" Her face was smudged with dirt and she woar a simple navy blue komono with a pink and green sash overtop like an extra skirt-- very not like the daughter of a fairly wealthy villiage leader. 

"Ah, you remember me. Now, I thank you for destroying that demon that had taken over my fish pond, but I really would like my pendant back. It- means a great deal to me!"

The priest looked her over. What could he say? He couldn't tell her he had sold it... "You chased after me for days... weeks even, for a simple trinket?" He pretended to not be that interested. 

Her face grew red. "A... friend gave it to me..."

He looked at her face, which now had saddened slightly. "..." He then looked away. She was so pretty despite the dirt from traveling. "Hime, what's your name?" He asked, gently without looking at her.

She looked at him blankly, not knowing where this was going. "...Reikin." She said simply.

He nodded. "Does your family know you went after me?"

Reikin looked down at her hands. "... no. Father never would have allowed it. He would have thought that I was just being silly... but... it's just..."

The priest then looked at her in the eye. "My name is Miroku." He said, sitting down next to her. 

"Miroku..." She said it softly to herself then looked up at the handsome young priest named Miroku who sat next to her. She then turned to him sharply. "Mirko the priest, Give me back my pendant!" She pointed a hand at him threatingly. 

He leaned back against the tree once more, then began to laugh. He stood up and began to leave, waving at her over his shoulder without looking back. "Agree to bare my child, and we'll see what we can do." 

"......................what..............................?"

Miroku kept walking.

"...........you want me to what...................??"

This strategy was bound to work. All the others had failed so miserably.

"............That's Blackmail!! What kind of priest are you anyway??"

Miroku sighed. He was used to rejection. "Nevermind." He called. 

Reikin quickly grabbed the bowl and used it to scoop up dirt to put the fire out then chase after him. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?? Come back here!"

He then bagan to run, her hot on his heels, bowl waving in the air angrily.

_........to be continued...._

_**Well, there you have it. First chapter finaly done! Writer's block it such a pain. =^-^= Well, please please leave me feedback! I want to know what you all thought of the product of many late nights... or early mornings... pick the best. =^-^= also, feel free to check out my website **_[_**www.geocities.com/nekoyasha42**_][2]_** -- Inuyasha and Fushigi Yuugi galore! I wonder what's going to happen next! =^-^= tune in!**_

_**~Neko**_

   [1]: mailto:nekoyasha@jusenkyo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/nekoyasha42



	2. Afternoon Tea

A simple tale.

**A Simple Tale...**

_**By Neko Yasha**_

[][1]_nekoyasha@jusenkyo.com_

_Made user friendly on purpose... for those who don't know that much about the japanese language and culture, editor's notes are placed in blue after the word it concerns. Happy reading! Note: I do not claim to own any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters. This is a fanfic! Don't sew me! I have no money Just look at my ebay feedback for proof! _

_~Neko_

_part two_

**Afternoon Tea**

The next villiage over was a bit larger than the first. Granted, it was no New York city, but it was more 'peopled' than the other, more suburban villiages had been. The buisy, crowded streets yammered away about nothing particular, or at least no commen thread of conversation could be decifered, and life milled around in the same fashon as a swarm of man-eating bees. 

Miroku staggered up to the tea house, using his staff to prop himself up, panting heavily after running all the way from the path in the woods. He leaned against the porch banaster and looked over his shoulder, gasping for breath. 

"For some pampered princess, she's exhuberent..." He huffed. He could still hear her calling after him. 

He sighed and seated himself heavily on the steps, throwing his head back wearily and staring straight upward at nothing till she caught up. 

"You immature bastard!" She hollored, panting a little less than he, but still wiped out. 

Without looking forward, he put his hands in the air defensivly. "I give up, I give up! Just-" he turned toward her then, "Let me buy you lunch, and we'll discuss it."

"..." She scowled. "Stop trying to bribe me."

He shrugged. "Fine. Don't eat lunch. I'll see you later then." He stood up with the aid of his staff and gently removed his sandles, climbing up the stairs in the process. 

She watched him sullenly, glaring as he entered the building, and took a seat outside near where she stood. He then deliberatly ate his meal infront of her, slowely nibbling away at the octipus balls without granting her eyecontact. He sighed, placing the last back down on his plate, then lifted his tea, sipping just as maliciously as he had consumed the rest of his meal. Reikin sighed, but not with the same contentment as the monk. "Ah, you have no idea how much I hate you." She flipped off her shoes as well and went up the stares to join him.

"I can only imagine." He said, smirking over his cup.

She ordered her meal, as expensive as she could manage (a small revenge, if he was going to pay, he was goiny to _pay_) and they finnished eating in silence. As he settled the bill with their waiter, she just glared sullenly.

"Is that money stolen as well?" she hissed on the way down the road. 

He kept a dignified conposier and decided not to answer. Instead he looked sharply to his left. 

"What? What now??" her hands went to her hips and she stopped as he did. 

"... something's comming." He said, drawing his staff in front of himself definsivly. 

Suddenly, the sky went dark and a hush fell across the villiage as the locals gathered to see what was going on. Miroku's gaze shot upward, and a blue streak shot toward the ground, landing with a crash. "W-what-what is **that**??" Reikin shouted, pointing. Everyone nearby ran away, screeming as the dust cleared from impact. 

"You'd better watch youself. I don't want to worry about you if this get's.... serious..." He said, sinking into a ready stance. 

Green eyes blazed in the dust, as yellow teeth flashed in the artificial darkness. "Gu gu gu gu gu gu..." it laughed and thrashed forward, toward the monk. It's head was long and thin, neck connected to a bird-like body with six bat wings. A taloned foot sliced horizontally in Miroku's direction as he dodged so the left, jumping forward and smashing it's snout with the meatle part of his staff, creating a thin red line on blue and purple skin. It lowered it's head and hissed angrily. 

"Ah, you didn't like that at all, did you? Now, what's gotten you all riled up?" He said as though he where just talking to a man walking down the street. 

It ignored him and turned an ugly head toward the masses of people who shyly watched from a safe distance... or what they thought was safe. It flapped it's wings, taking to the air, then swooping downward, fangs beared. Blue and crimson fire shot out towards the masses and forked upward toward the roofs of the buildings on either side. 

Miroku breathed a profanity and ran toward the beast once again, raising his staff above his head, he lept up high, striking the thing down the middle, slicing it in two. "Ignore me will you??" 

He landed, and skidded to a stop on the other side, panting. 

"H-houshi-sama... that.... that was great!" A villager shouted. The crowd began to close in slightly. 

Miroku's ears twitched and he turned sharply. "Stay back!" He shouted, facing the two halves of demon corpse. 

They began to twitch. The green eyes suddenly blazed to light once again, and the twisted half smiles on the two halves of faces suddenly became whole. The demon then arose, only now it was plural. Demons. The two creatures then hissed like it had befor and charged Miroku head on. He gasped and dodged just in time, falling to the dirt then pushing himself up in an "almost-handspring". 

They lept into the air and closed in on him, on biting his arm, the other his leg. He gave out a yell of pain, but with his free had slashed with his weapon, knocking off their heads. He fell to the ground wincing. Luckily, their jaws where not very strong and his wounds where minor; just little scratches. He panted on the ground for a moment befor realising with horror that now four demons stood behind him, grinning with their green eyes shining brightly. "Wh-what the hell??" He shouted befor rolling to the side as a ball of blue and red fire shot past him. He jumped to his feet and began running, drawing the demons away from the villiage. The fight continued, and as most heroes who fight this sort of demon, Miroku had not figured out quick enough that cutting apart the monster simply did not work, and he soon found himself surrounded with a hundred snarling, snapping jaws. 

Meanwhile, Reikin had followed him outside the villiage with a bunch of other curious bystanders and peered at him from the gate. "Don't die... don't get hurt..." She whispered to herself. 

Miroku didn't have much time to think. He was running on instincts now, thrashing about when he wasn't blocking a talon or spiked tail. He then dodged under one beast's legs and ran ahead, seperating himself from them a little. This gave him enough time to draw up his arm. Around his purple glove was a long string of skyblue, almost pearly white rosaries.

Reikin grew mad. "What the hell is that supposed to d-" a slight wind wipped by her. 

He then removed the string of beads.

His seal was released.

His hand shot forward as he steadied himelf with his left which grabbed his right at the wrist. A black light seered through the darkness as a gust of wind shot toward him, drawn by his open right hand palm. "HOURIKI!" He shouted, his sandleless feet digging into the earth as the wind drew the beasts toward him. With a shreek they where dragged kicking and screeming into oblivion, sucked into his palm. 

Reikin's eyes widened in horror as she desperatly grabbed hold of the gate she hid behind. "What... what is..." She clenched them shut and hugged the gate.

Within a few minutes it was done. The wind suddenly receeded and the dust settled, revieling the monk standing alone on the hill. The sky cleared and sun shot down onto him as he stood there, wavering slightly, his arms and legs bleeding and his hand clutching the rosary which wrapped around his wrist. Reikin stood, and then ran out to him. "You stupid bouzu! What the hell did you do??" 

He turned to her softly. "R-rei..." He then fell backward to the ground, unconcious.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The old woman slid the door open and approached Reikin who sat just inside the building, full of worry. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "He'll be alright, don't worry. He was just poisoned from the demon's fangs. With the remidy I gave him, your husband should be fine."

Reikin looked up, relieved. "Oh good... he had me so worr- wait... husband?" She turned to face the old lady sharply. "Who's husband are you talking about, obaba?" [[rude way to call an old lady, also note: Houriki is what a buddhist houshi's 'powers' are called.]]

The woman bowed, embarrased. "I'm so sorry! I thought he was your husband, the way you where so worried..."

"Teh. I wish he _had_ died, the stupid lech... eccept that he owes me something..."

An akward silence befell the two women. Reikin dabbed her eye with her sleave. "Listen, thank you. Thank you for your hospitality... I didn't mean to offend you." 

The old woman smiled. "It's quite all right. You can go in to see him if you wish..."

Without looking up, Reikin nodded and stood. She slid the door open and went into the dimly lit room where Miroku lay sleeping. "You idiot." she whispered. 

He stirred in his sleep, sweat dripping down his brow as the poisen flowed out of his system. She walked up to him and dipped a cloth she drew from her sleeve into the bamboo tube of water that lay by his bedside. She kneeled down to his futon and began dabbing his forhead. "...idiot..." 

Suddenly, she felt something on her rear like she had back beside the fishpond. She turned sharply to see his hand planted firmly on her bum. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-whatthehellareyoutryingtopullhuh??" She squeeled, dumping the tube on his head. 

He blinked at her. "What ever are you talking about?" He said softly, smiling weakly.

"Bah. Once a lech, always a lech. Why don't you go and die somewhere??" 

He chuckled then winced, looking straight up at the ceiling. "I guess I am an idiot, aren't I?"

Her look turned stern, then concerned. "What... was that... what was that that you did back there...with your hand...?"

"..." he closed his eyes. "...so, you saw that?"

She nodded.

He sat up, pain on his face. His kesa had been removed and his komono hung around his waist leaving him topless, his hands in his lap. His look became very serious as he looked up at the girl who kneeled beside him. "The kazaana... this "air-rip" in my left hand... is a curse..."

He then explained to her his dilemma. He explained how his grandfather, who also had been a priest, battled the demon Naraku, but lost and a curse was cut deep into his hand which would consume him unless he killed Naraku. It would continue to pass on through his decendants untill his blood-line was stopped. Now it had befallen on Miroku to save himself and his family. His grandfather and father had already fallen to the curse (his father right in front of him) and each day he lived in fear that it would happen to him.

She took in all of this with a worried expression. She turned her back from him. "So... you're going to die?"

He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him... she already knew the answer. They sat in silence for a while, alowing her to digest all of this. "It will swallow me..." he cut off, remembering how all that was left of his father was a crater. 

"I- i see..." she said, curtly.

He slowely got to his feet, and slipped an arm into a sleeve of his robes, one hanging at his waist as he reached for his staff which was leaning on the wall to the side. She said nothing as he picked up his neatly folded kesa and tossed it over his shoulder, carfully wraping it around him and tying it across his chest. He slowely shuffled to the door, still sore from the poison. As his hand reached the side of it's paper cerface, his fingers touched it's wood trim and he looked down. 

"It- was nice meeting you, Reikin-hime." He said, then slid the door open and left.

She watched his retreating shadow, her eyes red. Too much had happened too fast... she wasn't sure what to do. Soon he would be gone... 

She looked up sharply. Why did she care? It wasn't like she loved him or anything... he was a theiving, lecherous jerk! But then again... since she met him, all he had done was save her... She stood up, and ran out of the building after him. "Wait!" she called.

He turned, surprised. "...?"

She caught up with him and stood awkwardly across from him. "You... you still have my pendant." she said.

Miroku smiled, leaning on his staff. "Persistant, aren't you?" He then kept walking.

"Hey! HEY! Where do you think you're going??" She stomped after him.

"So, you're comming with me anyway?" He smiled, straining to walk but not wanting to show signs of weakness.

"Damn straight I'm comming! Without me, you'd go and get yourself killed somewhere... besides, I want that pendant!" 

They continued their slow-paced chase into the next day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Weeks later, there was the sound of a demon's cry as a dark shadow burst from the door of a building as Miroku, now fully recovered lept after, close on it's heals. The monster rat demon skittered down the road, the size of a dog with it's six red eyes flashing. People jumped out of the way as Miroku swung down with his staff for the kill. 

Reikin sat back at the house, talking pleasently with it's owner as he came back in, the beast swung over his shoulder as he let out a sigh. "I think that's it, sir." He said politaly to the man who looked up from Reikin and removed his pipe. 

"Thank you, Houshi-sama! Thank you! You have no idea how long it has pleagued us! If you hadn't come along..."

"It was nothing! I just saw people in need and-"

"Please! Please! Let me get you lunch as payment!" The man quickly scurried from the room.

Miroku watched him leave befor smiling at Reikin and tossing a couple of the gold boxes that sat out on a shelf into his sleave. "Lets get going... grab those silks behind you- with that we'll have ten lunches." He whispered before dashing off. 

Reikin had given into his way of life. True it was dishonest, but if you thought about it, when he saved so many people's lives, he did realy deserve more than a few bowls of rice and a fish. She sullenly just went with the flow. 

Later that afternoon, they sat down just outside of the other side of the villiage at the edge of the woods. 

"Listen, I'm going to go find out where I can sell these... find a nice place for camp, and I'll be back with things for dinner." He said, using some of the silk to carry the other items he had.

"Fine, fine. Just- don't get distracted," she said, standing up and turning into the woods.

He watched her go. "Just what did she mean by that?" he pondered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

With the money 'well earned' now pocketed safely within his robes, Miroku made his way back to the woods. Things had been going smoothly for a change. As he headed down a deer path, a smell came to his sences... sulfer. That ment there might be a nice hot-spring around. He smiled. It was about time he freshened up. He followed the path and then veered off to the right, drawn by the smell. A medium sized spring lay befor him, a little steam wifting into the air. He looked around to make sure that he was alone and then set his things off to the side as he slipped into the water, sighing and leaning back on a large rock that sat in the middle. 

Suddenly, he heard a noise to his side, and he turned sharply. 

"Of all things... 'Go find a camp and I'll be right back!' Riiight. oofah, he's probably picking up poor unsuspecting girls again. Bear his child indeed. He's just trying to find the easy way out... leave the dirty work to someone ealse, just like his dad." Reikin sulked angrily as she stomped into the spring, not noticing the second set of clothes set on the other side of the tree.

Miroku gulped and dodged to the other side of the rock as she began to bathe, oblivious to him. 

"He hasn't even _tried_ to find that Naraku guy... jeeze, and he acts so serious about it too. Man, if it where _me_ I would have just sought the guy out directly and WAM! Problem solved. I kill him, and get my life back. No more sad attemps at getting some sort of relationship going in a short period of time."

Miroku leaned against the rock, listening intently. Was this really what she thought of him??

"I mean, he's got some sort of confidence disorder, if you ask me... most likely gay. He tries so hard to proove his masqulenity."

Miroku gagged, and dodged under the water to stop himself from shouting. He cerfaced again, uncertanly. He looked around. There was no way for him to get away without her noticing. Why did she have to complain to herself _out loud_?? 

Her venting gradually fizziled out into an angered grumble. He was only able to catch things like "treats me like a maid" and "what am I, his mother? Who _was_ his mother, anyway?? Bet he never even knew her..." 

Soon a silence fell across the spring as Reikin leaned back against the rock that Miroku hid behind. She was so close... if he made a single noise, he would be caught... A slight wind swept across the woods. Reikin closed her eyes and sighed. 

Miroku's nose twitched. "Shit." he breathed. He needed to sneeze. He couldn't move. One splash and he was caught. he couldn't go under the water, it would make noise. His nose burned. He heald his breath. He slowely raised a hand to his mouth. His head jerked as he managed to muffle the explosion of air. He blinked. She hadn't seemed to notice it. He sighed in relief and went to lean back again, when suddenly, his foot lost traction. With a slpash, he was suddenly in the water again. 

Reikin let out a startled cry and whirrled around. "AAAHH!!! Not only are you a lech, but a **peeping tom** too!!" She jumped down so that the water came up to her shoulders. 

"You're the one who came in on me!"

"A likely story!"

"Honestly! I was here first!" 

"Why didn't you say anything??"

"I didn't really have a chance now did I??" 

They both stood there awkwardly facing oposite directions. 

"So- uh, how are we going to get out?"

"You go first, I'll wait here, facing this way." Miroku said, his face bright red.

"No way, you peeping tom! You go first, and get far away! I mean, I'll meet you back at the path!"

"How do I know you won't spy on _me_?" Miroku spat.

She rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, there's a level of maturity girls are born with that men don't reach untill they're forty."

He thought for a minute. "Sexest." He began to move toward the shore. "Fine." He dodged behind the tree, grabbing his things and throwing his black robe around him befor sullenly skulking off into the woods. 

to be continued...

_The rant: This chapter was very random. Uh, I think that happened because I had so many random ideas, but kept getting writer's block (go figure). You see, I have an idea of where this is going to go, but the problem is going from point A to point B. I need to develope their 'relationship' a bit more befor I could actually begin the 'story'. Oh, re: the hot spring thing... hey, every good fanfic has a scene like this! Notice how expertly I guided it around so that it didn't turn into a lemon. =^-^= I'm not a hentai kind of girl! (Well, actually, I hate to admit it, but I actually really like yaoi doujinshi, but that's besides the point.) Heh, heh. The best (or worst) insult for Miroku _would_ be calling him "gay" wouldn't it? =^-^= Well, I think I have developed the characters enough. Let's add a badguy. heh heh. See you next chapter!_

_Questions? Comments? _[_nekoyasha@jusenkyo.com_][1]_ or check out my website _[_www.geocities.com/nekoyasha42_][2]_ ! Lots of doujinshi, fan art, etc! =^-^=_

~Neko 

   [1]: mailto:nekoyasha@jusenkyo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/nekoyasha42



	3. Evening Winds

Untitled Normal Page

**A Simple Tale...**

_**By Neko Yasha**_

[][1]_nekoyasha@jusenkyo.com_

_Made user friendly on purpose... for those who don't know that much about the japanese language and culture, editor's notes are placed in bold after the word it concerns. Happy reading! Note: I _wish_ I owned Inuyasha. That would be really cool, but alas, I am not that creative nor talente. I leave all of that to the fabulous Takahashi-sensai. =^-^= (Leave the bad fanfiction to me!)_

_~Neko_

_part three_

**Evening winds**

Through the forest a figure trod. White furr pressed against his body, the heat welling up around him as he lept up onto a branch as a figure passed under him, just missing him.

"Please, can't we just stay in an Inn tonight, for once??" The girl whined to the boy who was her traveling companion... a monk. 

He sighed and closed his eyes wearily. "Fine, fine." He said, drawing a purse from his robes and counting the money that lay within. 

The boy's face seemed familiar to the figure in the tree. Where had he- oh! Yes... decades ago, he had battled with a bouzu with almost the exact features... only this boy had the sence to keep his hair. By the looks of the relationship between them, the white fur-clad person in question figured that this girl was the monk's aid in the heir to his mission... or at least of sorts. 

Bah. He thought. We can't have that can we? After all the effort he had gone through to curse them to begin with- he might as well finnesh the job. Now wasn't the time, though. After the duo was far enough away, he lept down with great agility and started toward the same village Miroku and Reikin where heading, but through a more- direct- and speedier fashon.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Reikin sighed dreamily as she leaned back in the proper bath. It had been a long time since she had been in a civilised building for the night. She was going to milk it for all of it's worth. "Keep that fire hot! And if I catch you peaking..." She called outside of the small 'bath house' she was in.

Miroku sighed. His sleaves where tied back and he whiped the sweat from his brow as he began fanning the small fire that heated her bath-water. Why did he do this? Why? Oh yeah... He then remembered his ultimate goal. Besides, it was in his nature to be cordial. Damn ethics.

When Reikin had finneshed, Miroku went to the room where he sat, arms crossed while she got changed behind a screen. He watched her sillouette intently (what ealse could he do? He _was_ a male, and it was in his nature to be "curious".) But found it a bit of a let down, though. From behind the screen, Reikin addressed Miroku, startling him, slightly, causing him to blush and turn away innocently.

"Hey- you know what?"

"... uh, no not as such-" he said, face still crimson.

"It's been exactly half a year since we've met." she said, softly.

Uh oh. Anniversaries. What did that mean? "... so?" He said, trying to sound uninterested but failing miserably.

"Well... I thought that maybe we could go out tonight." A pause followed, then she added, "I'll pay for once."

Miroku tilted his head. Since when had she had money? Had she just been freeloading off of him all this time? Teh, it didn't matter. "What ever you want." He said, chearfully. Hey, if she was in a good mood, it ment she wasn't complaining... and that made her much more attractive. 

"Well- I had this money-" She said, as though answering Miroku's thoughts, "That I had borrowed from Chichue [[**a respectible way of saying "Father"**]] and was saving it for something special..."

Miroku could name a few things that followed 'special' dinners...

She stepped out from behind her shelter, exposing a beutiful silk kamono. It was long and golden-yellow with a pattern of black and green bamboo shoots twisting up from the bottom and on her sleaves. toward the middle the design changed to white, red and black herons flying magestically. The sash around the middle was a light blue and also the red from under the herons' throats tied tightly with a green cord. Her hair was up in a tight twist.

Miroku gaped.

She cleared her throat. 

He closed his mouth. He opened it again, felt loss for words, and closed it again.

"...as I was saying, if we are going some place fancy--"

"H-hai?" Miroku couldn't pull his eyes away from the Hime. [[**fyi, hai means "yes". I hope you all knew that, otherwise I laugh at you. Gomen, I'm mean today. =^-^=**]]

"-- You're going to need something nicer to wear than _that_ tattered robe! Sheesh! I wouldn't even want to be seen with _servants_ wearing something so old! When was the last time you washed that thing?? I'll meet you outside and we'll go shopping." She put her nose up and strutted out the door.

Miroku watched her leave, then looked down at his robes. What was wronge with them? They where perfectly fine If you asked _him_. He grabbed his sleave and sniffed. "Oh."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

He followed her to the main market street where she lead him into a shop, thrust some cloathing in his arms and shoved him behind a curtain. "And no complaints! If we're going out, you have to look half decent!" 

He rolled his eyes and put them on. It was at this point that he made a mental note to die from his curse _befor_ he got married. He put the new robes on. 

"Come out! Show me!" She twittered.

"No." he said firmly.

"Pansy!" She giggled.

"Fine, I'm a pansy. I'm not comming out in this." The outfit she had picked was just so- so- so tasteless! He shook his head and put his black robes back on, not bothering with the kesa for now. "Listen. _I'll _pick the outfit- suprise you- and meet you where we'll eat."

After a complaint, she agreed, but he had to pay for what ever he picked out. Fine, he thought, at least I won't look like an idiot- red indeed.

* * * * * * * * * * *

About fifteen minutes passed and Reikin sat in the restaurant alone and annoyed. He was taking his time, wasn't he?

She then stood up and walked to the porch in the rear, briefly taking in the night breeze. She smiled. The wind- it made her think of- she cut off, shaking the thought from her head and turned back toward her table. She paused. Someone had seated themselves there without bothering to see if she was finneshed! The nerve! 

She stomped up to him, only to realise that she recognised the earings that lined the newcommer's ears as he sipped a small dish of sake, and smiled at her without looking up. "Hou-houshi?" She said. It was now her turn to gape.

He straightened up. "Surprise." He was wearing a black silk kamono style shirt with a light ribbon-shaped design in white that decorated it in a tasteful fashon. On top of that he wore a plain navy-blue jacket that was also made from something that looked awfully expensive. His hair was down, brushed back in a dignified way that brushed just above his shoulders. His violet eyes flashed at her as he invited her to sit down. "Is this to your pleasing, _my lady_?" He said, sarcastically.

"........... sure.......... it's..........uh, nice." Her face went red and they sat in silence for a few minutes befor Miroku ordered their meal for them. 

A hush fell over their table, and Reikin shifted uneasily on her mat. He gazed out the window, seemingly indifferent to their setting as he slowely drained the drink befor him. They both then reached for the sashimi at the same time, their chopsticks touching. Miroku turned and their eyes met for a moment.

Suddenly, they both started laughing. Miroku withdrew his hand and allowed her to retreave her food as he watched her, a smile on his lips. 

"What's gotten into _you_?" she said, still chuckling a little. 

He looked out the window again, shaking his head. "I don't know, what's gotten into _you_, sitting there, looking so damn beutiful?"

After a pause, it sunk in. "Was that... a _compliment_ I just heard?"

"Maybe." Without moving his elbow, he set the drink down, the grin still planted firmly on his face. "Take it as you will." 

Later that evening, they finnished up supper and made their way out into the moonlight filled street of the town. They chatted idly while walking, neither knowing just where, exactly, they where headed. The road turned from cobblestone to dirt and they soon came to a small bridge that passed over a stream. Miroku followed Reikin up, and leaned on the rail backward while she gaised down into the water. 

"I- I've been thinking..." she bagan softly.

"Oh have you? That's new."

She glared and pouted. "Fine, if you don't want to hear-"

Miroku sighed and waved a hand at her, smiling. "Hey! I was just joking!"

A silence befell them once again, and the water slowely rushed below. It might have been the liquier, but suddenly Miroku began humming softly, leaning forward to watch the water from the other side of the bridge. A light evening wind whipped through, and Reikin shivered slightly, looking now up toward the treetops. 

"You cold? We can always go b-"

"No... it's okay." She interupted. "I like it..."

"The wind?" He said, looking at her over his shoulder. His look softened.

"Mmm. What do you think of when you feel it? What goes through your mind?" She said, attempting to seem philosophical.

He watched her for a minute, then turned again, his gaize settling down onto his right fist which he leaned on the railing. "Need you ask?" His voice was dark and soft.

She looked down, slightly embarrased. "I- I'm not afraid of it. I mean..." She then tried to desperatly change the subject. "I- when I feal the wind..." 

He turned around and cut her off, surprising her as his face became inches from hers. His eyes narrowed, showing pain, his eyebrows furrowed. His reached up to her hair as he leaned forward...

Abruptly, his head was turned sharply, a red mark on his cheak as the sound of the slap echoed through the empty country side. Reikin turned, head drooped. "Keep it. I want you to keep the pendant." She said softly, then brushed past him without looking up and headed back toward the inn.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Reikin entered, closing the door behind her and removing her shoes. The inn keeper ahead of her looked up. "Ah. And where is your gentleman friend?" He said, smiling and placing the rag he had been cleaning the counter with in front of him.

"..... I don't know." She answered politaly, then adding quietly, "and don't care..."

The man cocked his head. A fight? "Maybe you should go to bed... things will be better in the morning, I'm sure." His look assured her, and she smiled weakly back. 

"Maybe." 

He watched her go. It didn't matter when the Bouzu came back... his buisness would be done by then. The man smirked, shoving a shadowed shape under the front desk with his foot. "Ku ku ku ku ku"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Miroku stood on the bridge, not daring to follow the girl. Had he crossed his boundries again? He shook his head. You never know with women. They where so confusing! 

The breaze whipped by him. What had she said? What did it remind her of? She never had finnished her thought. Ah, well, it didn't really matter now. Suddenly, the wind's direction changed and Miroku looked up sharply. A deep forboding gripped his stomach and he turned. "Rei-" He took a few steps forward. "Something's wronge..." he whispered, then began running down the path toward the Inn. Something was seriously wronge.

_to be continued..._

_**The Rant:**_

_**Okay, yes I know this chapter was hokey and short, but I need to wrap this up! Only one more chapter to go! (sobb!) well, please leave me feedback! Stay tuned to see what happens next! =^-^= **_

_**and feel free to check out my website: **_[][2]_**http://www.geocities.com/nekoyasha42**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**~Neko**_

   [1]: mailto:nekoyasha@jusenkyo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/nekoyasha42



End file.
